Mission Impossible
by ProfessorClumsy
Summary: Feliciano Vargas was an elite member of the Italian mafia, and he's just been assigned to a new mission. But how was he supposed to kill the German he's starting to develop feelings for? 1st Person, Mafia!Italy, Little Dark!Italy, Mafia!Romano, Language, Yaoi, and more warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: MURDER, DARK!ITALY, MAFIA RELATED STUFF. (Translations in bold.)**

**BANG!**

"Ve~" I chimed, pulling the trigger. The blare that catapulted through my pistol hauled me back by an inch, emitting a flash. The gentleman beneath me barked and grasped his chest before plummeting down to the ground with blood splattered everywhere. He laid there, ash-gray t-shirt cloaked in crimson red blood, and jaw wide exposed. I stood over and above him, smiling like I always done. It's my job... amusing _eh?_

"Next time, don't mess with us." I giggled, even though I knew he perished, unable to listen my satanic words. I knew I had to flee soon, before I get captured. I briskly placed away my small pistol inside of my left pocket before I took a gander of the small lodging for the last time. Just an iron-gray torn bed, a small colorless mini-fridge, a coffee brown wooden table, along with a miniature TV was in the wide open. This fellow seemed too destitute to mess with the Italian mafia, which baffled me a bit. I positioned my hand underneath my chin thinking what my boss had stated to me earlier.

"_Eliminate him Feliciano, he has deceived the family._" The words recurred through my mind as I began to desert the building.

The structure had been so small that I kept having difficulty descending down the stairs. Why do they even make them so short? My feet were longer than the stairs that stuck out that I blundered numerous times before finally getting down and out of the complex and into the bustling streets of Rome. I fitted in with everybody! Smiling, and giggling like I always do will get me almost anything I needed!

Now, I decided to call my brother to inform him that I had accomplished the task, and was returning home. He's consistently worried about me, which I thought was very cute about him. Hence I was in the crowd with everybody else, I had to discuss cautiously.

"Hello? Fratello?" I voiced into the phone.

"What is it?" I heard my brother, Lovino buzzed back.

"I just finished my interview." I selected my words carefully. **Just finished the job ordered from the boss.**

"Oh? Cool, How did it go?" **Are you hurt?**

"Oh, it went tremendous!" I cheered, smiling. **I'm fine, guy killed, and I haven't been caught.**

"That's splendid to hear, come home now so we can eat dinner." **Good, come home now but someone's over.**

"Ve!~ I'm coming home now! See you soon!" I giggled once more. **Roger, coming home.**

"Yeah, bye." My brother mumbled before the call was disconnected.

I beamed as I placed my phone in the opposite pocket where my pistol was conserved. Lovino was a member of the Italian mafia too, but I was an Elite member. I mean, my smiling face can enshroud _any_ emotion within me, rather than Lovino.

All of a sudden, my phone began to vibrate. Who could it be now? It's possibly Lovino, forgetting to tell me something. I drew out my phone to observe at a familiar phone number. It was the boss. I knew I had to answer it up no matter what.

"Ve~ Ciao!" I greeted in my hyper tone. It sent a signal to the boss that I was in public.

"Ah, Feliciano." He greeted to me. "How did it go?"

"The interview went great!" I smiled back, knowing he won't be able to see it. **I finished the job, sir.**

"Mhm good," He mumbled. I started to wonder why he even called. He normally doesn't call to inspect up how jobs went. "I have a fresh new objective for you." I pouted. I wished I had a break! executing 14 people in a week was demanding work!

"Ve~ Okay!" I tried to sound joyful, concealing a brief sigh within it.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt, a member of the German Mafia has entered Rome for an unknown reason. Rumors has it, he's here to assassinate a family member of ours, I expect you to slay him first." This was peculiar. The Germans never aimed to tamper with the Italian mafia before. So why now? "But," But? I wondered what else he has to say. "I want you to get close to him, draw out information, don't kill him just yet."

"Ve~ I can do that!" I smiled devilishly. This sounded fun. It's been awhile since I came close to someone before killing them. **I understand, sir.**

"Another member has informed me he will be at the Roman Antique Hotel for their grand opening party. Today At 7PM, go there and get close to him. Do 'that' if you absolutely must." Shortly after, he hung up. I grinned as the words recited in my head. I had to make sure I get close to him... even _seduce_ him if I must. Oh how amusing this will be!~

I got caught up on plotting how I should exterminate 'Ludwig' that I didn't even realize home was a few blocks away. Once I identified the scrawny ruby red two-story home, I tugged out my keys as I stood outside of the velvet red wooden door. After blundering around for a bit, I finally found the miniature golden key and inserted it in the key hole before turning it, opening the door.

"I'm home!~" I hollered out.

"Eh? Feliciano's here!" I heard Antonio's voice from the living room. Antonio was a Spanish buddy of Lovino's. Almost lovers as I would say.

"I'll begin on dinner then." Lovino grumbled as he walked to the kitchen, passing by me. We both eyed each other and nodded. It was likely the signal to let me go put away my pistol.

"I'll help you cook!" Antonio called out, walking into the kitchen, tailing behind my brother.

"Ve~ I need to put my keys away." I plainly giggled, strolling up the stairs. As I entered my room, I headed to my bed. Underneath it was a jet black brief case with a lock. I grinned as I inputted the code only Lovino and I knew. _8-5-9-1_ I called out the numbers in my head as I pressed the keys corresponding it. Once it opened, it uncloaked my assembly of guns, and knives. I swiftly stationed my pistol in the precise slot before rushingly fastening the brief case and tucking it back under the bed.

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 1!**

**Okay first of all, I found this laying around on my desktop so I was like '...WTF?' I had NO idea that I already made Chapter 1. So here it is!**

**This is my 4th fanfiction, so I might still be rusty. After reading all the comments from I'm Here, I'm Here II, and Waiter!, I realized several things. Some people are VERY unhappy how some of my chapters are short. Others are VERY unhappy that the author notes are longer than the story. More are VERY unhappy that I skip times, important stuff, and more. And finally, some the rest are VERY unhappy that I could have add many more details to the story. So, I limited my chapters to 1000 words long, author notes limited to 500 words long, I make sure I don't skip TIME AT ALL ANYMORE, and I add DETAILS! So I hope all of you are enjoying my fanfics more. :) Leave more suggestions/improvements in the reviews so I can improve. (Be careful, I have a very weak heart.)**

**Now, about the story, I HAVE NO CLUE HOW A MAFIA WORKS OR EVEN IF THE GERMANS HAVE A MAFIA. So let's say this is 'our' world. ;)**

**Ciao!~**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS: DARK!ITALY, SMOKING (Translations in Bold.)**

I skipped down the stairs to the dining room where dinner was composed for us to devour. Dinner was produced swiftly due to Antonio there to aid. Like always, it was pasta, my favorite.

"Ve~ It looks luscious!" I commented on it, smiling.

"Come and dine Feli!" Antonio chimed. I nodded with a smile as I took a seat. In front of me was a plate of spaghetti, shrouded in tomato sauce. The tomato sauce reminded me bays of blood, blanketing over the flesh. That's possibly why I always adored pasta, it tastes so pleasant that massacring people has the same flavor. I giggled again.

"Hm? What's so funny?" My brother questioned me.

"Oh nothing~" I sneered as I picked up the smooth metal fork next to the plate. I scooped up a batch of spaghetti, wrapping the strings around my fork. It felt like I was toying with somebody's life... which was _exhilarating_.

"Fratello... Food is not for playing, it's for eating." Lovino halted me. **Brother, stop that**. I took my gaze from the spaghetti to my brother's face.

"Ve~" I bewailed, I never get my fun when people come over, _never_. I took the batch I was playing with earlier and gulped it down. Oh how it tasted so _delectable_. After that, nothing else really happened.

(^w^) After Dinner~

I tossed the barren plate into the sink as I maintained an eye on the round clock that dangled from the wall. It read 6PM, precisely. I know that the hotel is about 45 minutes away, so I could walk there in time. But to be sure, I had to depart now.

"Ve~ I have to go to another interview!" I bawled out, hoping my brother caught the message.

"Weren't you just at one today?" Antonio answered instead, which startled me.

"Ve~ I was but I wanted to get a second job." I giggled.

"Go get ready then." Lovino finally responded. I grinned before trotting up the stairs. Since the hotel was an extravagant place, or so I heard, I had to make absolutely sure I appear fancy. Once again, I steered to my room to the cabinet that was next to my bed. It had a selection of fancy suits so I chose a auburn brown suit to match my hair along with a cherry red tie with midnight silky shoes. After getting attired, I headed downstairs to say goodbye to Antonio and Lovino.

"Ve~ I'm off!" I chimed as I yanked out my car keys. Walking was too bothersome for me since the streets are so packed, so instead, I considered to drive. Lovino snarled at me when I parted.

"Good luck!" Antonio cheered out, waving and smiling as always.

I gave them a final wave before initializing the car and driving away. Before long, I ceased at a red stoplight to be welcomed by traffic. I scowled, dragging out my pack of half empty cigarettes and a lighter. I withdrawn a sole cigarette before placing the pack back into my pocket. Next, I ignited the cigarette with the lighter. The flame quivered a bit before becoming calm and controllable.

Soon, I arrived at the hotel 5 minutes earlier than I had envisioned. The traffic seemed to decrease every stoplight I gone by. As I entered the parking lot, I could see how gigantic of a party it was. The parking spaces were filled in with several different vehicles ranging from the fanciest to simplest. It took me about 3 minutes to find a space for my own car, but it was beyond away from the hotel, which made me sulk.

Once I got to the front doors, I was astonished to see how high classed everything looked. The double doors were framed by gold and the glass was so transparent that I couldn't even tell that the it was even there. I entered the vast architecture with a group of other people to be, once again, overwhelmed. The ceilings were painted in a pattern, collapsing at the focus. I traced the center down to a bulky golden chandelier that sagged from the ceiling. The floor were also patterned with square marble tiles. Nearby, I could see toasted tan lounges enough to hold at least 10 people! Above them were the windows, but they were not very wide but were lofty. Of course, there were people littered everywhere. But that didn't stop me to drop my jaw in awe.

I began to walk around to spectate at countless other things. I stared off into numerous directions, not knowing I was steering directly into someone. I crashed into a rather colossal gentleman, grunting as we both fell down causing a few people to glance at us.

"Ve~ I'm so sorry!" I apologized, eyes still shut from the minor ache. When I had opened them, I saw a muscular large blonde man, hair slick back, glasses, and wearing a black suit. He clearly wasn't Italian.

"It's alright." The man replied to me, getting up and dusting himself off. Once done, he lent out a hand to me. I instinctively grabbed it and pulled myself up, groaning doing so.

"Ve~ I'm really sorry!" I apologized again. He seemed to smile at me, which made me suspect him. Abruptly I recalled why I was even here. "Could you tell me where..." I acquired a moment pause to remember the German's name. "Ludwig Beilschmidt is?"

"Hm? That's me." He pointed to himself. I laughed inside, what are the odds of this occurring! "What did you need me for?"

"Ve~ I uh..." I hesitated. I didn't even think of a reason to see him! "A friend of mine told me you would be here and... I sorta wanted to meet you!" I smiled quiveringly.

"I see... What's your name?"

"Ve~ Feliciano Vargas!" I exclaimed, giving a fiery smile.

"Mmm..." He muttered. He seemed startled at first that I told him my name, making me wonder why. "It's nice to meet you, I'm the grandson of the director of this building." He gave a hand out to me, probably wanting to shake hands. I did so smiling the best I could.

"Ve~ That's cool!" I chimed out.

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 2!**

**Okay, this chapter is a very boring chapter with no cliffhanger. :) I thought I would save you guys some suspense.**

**I skipped the rest of Dinner time since nothing else happened. So don't go karate chopping on me. xD**

**And finally, and unfortunately, I won't be updating regularly, School is coming back up so being the total nerd I am, I'M GOING TO STUDY WHAT I DID LAST YEAR! :D I promise to update this at LEAST 1 chapter a week. PROMISE! Ciao!~**

**~ProfessorClumsy **


	3. NOTICE!

**Okay guys, I got some really bad news today. Unfortunately, I'm going to take _LONG_ break from writing. I'm really sorry guys, I have reasons why though.**

**-My Grandma died**

**-My Dad's uncle is VERY ill. (MY FAVORITE FAMILY MEMBER IN THE WORLD!) (High chance he'll die) D: (Which means I have to go out of the country to visit him before he dies.)**

**-I'm moving**

**-School is starting**

**-AND IM VERY STRESSED~**

**Really sorry D: Don't worry, I'll continue this when I return :) And the Prequel to Waiter! As well. :D**


End file.
